Nunca me olvides, aún cuando yo lo haga
by Fernandha's
Summary: La primera vez que Sango siente miedo es la primera vez en que Miroku llora. Primeras veces después de una batalla que decidió el final de una pareja.


**Antes que nada: **Me gustaría mencionar que ésta historia tiene un poco de Universo Alterno y Ooc, no explicaré en que consiste en sí sólo que lo sabrán apreciar conforme la lectura avance. Gracias.

Agradezco a _Kykio88_ por ser una gran beta en esto y auxiliarme. Más que nada porque me salvó ya que nunca había pedido una beta aquí, es una gran mujer, muy amable. :3

* * *

**Nunca me olvides, aún cuando yo lo haga**

_by: Fernandha's_

* * *

La primera vez que Sango siente algo raro en su cuerpo es después de una lucha contra Naraku, no le presta atención. _Muy seguramente es por el poco miasma que aún hay en mi sistema_, se dice mentalmente.

Siente un leve hormigueo en la nuca. Lo ignora.

—¿Lista?_—_ella sonríe aún incómoda por el hormigueo, pero sin quejarse sigue al joven monje.

—Por supuesto.

**.0**

La primera vez que Kagome nota algo extraño en su amiga sucede una semana después de la pelea contra Naraku; la ve distraída, buscando objetos que muy seguidamente se encuentran en el lugar de siempre y, sin embargo, ella parece no notarlo.

Higurashi observa que Sango rasca constantemente su nuca, piensa en preguntar por qué pero no lo hace, no cuando Miroku entra a escena y su amiga entorpece un poco mássus movimientos.

_Sólo está enamorada,_ y se regaña por pensar cosas raras.

**.0**

El primero en sospechar en que algo malo sucede es Inuyasha.

Él y Sango habían ido a detener a unos demonios —Miroku auxiliaba a Kaede con algunos asuntos ceremoniales acompañados de Shippo, y Kagome descansaba en su casa— una tarea fácil y rápida.

Pero había terminado mal, porque Sango había olvidado que tenía un arma para defenderse y había salido lastimada. El hanyou tuvo que luchar y vencer por los dos, acercándose al final hacia su amiga con la clara muestra de preocupación y desconcierto. La exterminadora lo tranquiliza, al menos lo intenta, cuando éste le pregunta el por qué de su actuar.

_—_Muy probablemente esté enferma, no me he sentido muy bien estos días. Se lo consultaré a Kagome, no te preocupes —aún cuando le sonríe después de hablar, Inuyasha no puede evitar sentir cierta molestia y dar poco crédito a aquellas palabras.

Mas cuando se dirigen a la aldea mientras éste de reojo observa la cara de su amiga y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que se habían conocido, vio en aquellos ojos castaños el miedo a dudar.

**.0**

La primera vez que Shippo escucha la palabra tumor es de los labios de Kagome, su madre adoptiva. El pequeño demonio zorro no entiende muy bien qué es, pero sabe que muy probablemente es algo malo cuando todos en la cabaña comienzan a poner cara seria.

_La cara seria siempre es mala_, se dice.

Pero sigue sin comprender qué es ni el por qué Sango y Miroku no deben saber de esto; tampoco sabe lo que es una _hipótresis_ pero escucha atentamente a su madre hablar, aún cuando quede más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

—No tengo los elementos necesarios para probar mi idea, es más una hipótesis —menciona Kagome, haciendo temblorosos ademanes con las manos—, pero… los síntomas cuadran. No sé si en realidad es un tumor, es más una forma de llamarlo. Tengo miedo de que algo pueda estar en su hipocampo. —susurra.

—¿Hipo-qué? —gruñe Inuyasha.

—Hipocampo —repite de forma abatida la sacerdotisa—, es una de las partes primordiales del cerebro para controlar la memoria.

—¿Quieres decir —la voz de Kaede tiembla, entre confundida y un tanto iluminada por lo dicho—… que mi niña Sango está _olvidando_?

—No lo sé —las lágrimas traicioneras comienzan a surcar sus mejillas—, no lo sé...

Shippo logra aprender cosas nuevas ése día, aún cuando unas de ellas no las sepa pronunciar muy bien, pero se siente molesto. Porque si _tumor, hipótresis _e _hiporampo _están dañando a su amiga Sango él sólo quiere que se vayan. ¡No las desea aquí!

Sin embargo no dice nada, se acerca a su _madre_ y la abraza. Llora con ella, porque si su _mami_ llora _así _Shippo también lo hace, sabe que cuando todos lloran es porque sucede algo malo.

_Odio las caras serias, _piensa el niño entre hipidos.

**.0**

La primera vez que Sango siente miedo de abrir los ojos es a ya más de siete meses de la pelea contra Naraku, siente miedo porque la primera vez que lo hizo no reconoció al muchacho a su lado e intentó atacarlo.

Sango tiene miedo de atacar a Miroku otra vez. Por eso no abre los ojos hasta que siente cómo la presencia a su lado se aleja a hacer otra cosa y, aún así, se toma su tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que se encuentra sola.

_Tiene miedo_.

**.0**

La primera vez que a Inuyasha le supo amarga la boca sucede después de haber ido a pescar, observa a Kagome hacer muchos brebajes que comienzan a marearle por su fuerte olor, pero no le dice nada. Admira sus ojeras, la manera en que sus manos se mueven de manera rápida pero precisa a tomar los ingredientes y mezclarlos con un ligero temblor en ellas debido al miedo por equivocarse.

El hanyou desvía la mirada a donde sus amigos se encuentran jugando con Shippo y Kirara, admirando la escena con una punzada en su pecho. Deja los pescados a un lado y se sienta junto a la sacerdotisa, le toma de los hombros y la gira, la ve temblar… poner resistencia para seguir con lo suyo pero él se la niega y la recuesta en su regazo, abrazándola.

Le obliga a dormir.

Porque él también tiene miedo, miedo que a Kagome le suceda lo mismo que a Sango, y no puede evitar sentirse un poco egoísta, feliz y despreciable.

Porque se alegra de que eso le ocurriera a alguien más en vez de a la mujer del futuro, pero no sonríe ya que perder a Sango es como perder a una hermana y eso le duele. Y si puede velar aunque sea sólo el sueño de Kagome, así será, no la dejará hundirse en la desesperación por ayudar. Ya que Inuyasha sabe que si Kagome tuviese la oportunidad de entregar su vida por la de su amiga lo haría… sólo que ya no comprende qué le dolería más…

Saber que Kagome ya no está porque salvó a Sango, o saber que por Sango murió la mujer que él quería.

**.0**

La primera vez que a Kaede le tiemblan las manos es cuando entra a su cabaña y encuentra a la exterminadora confundida en un rincón.

—No sé lo que me pasa —murmura la chica cuando la tiene a un costado suyo y la abraza—. Tengo miedo, Kaede —le dice a la sabia anciana entre lagrimeos—. Cada día… cada día siento que olvido cosas, nimiedades o no… simplemente ya no las recuerdo, no hasta que Miroku me las menciona —su voz tiembla.

Ése día Kaede siente realmente el paso de tiempo en su cuerpo y mente, ignorante a muchas cosas, preocupada por los suyos pero, sobre todo, demasiado vieja para intentar ir a buscar una solución fuera de su aldea.

**.0**

La primera vez que Kagome se siente inútil es cuando tiene que explicarles a sus amigos sus hipótesis, basándose en los pocos conocimientos de medicina que tiene, y se queda sin palabras ante lo que le dicen.

—¿Entonces? —insiste Miroku—, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

La sacerdotisa siente cómo la garganta comienza arderle, incapaz de responder. ¿Cómo solucionar un problema que no sabes ni lo que es?

—No… lo sé —susurra finalmente.

Por primera vez en su mucho tiempo maldice en que en éste tiempo no existen los instrumentos necesarios para preservar la vida de alguien querido.

**.0**

La primera vez que Miroku llora es en una noche de guardia, con un Inuyasha sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer, suelta su báculo y se apoya en el hombro de su amigo mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus ojos.

El hanyou sólo le palmea la espalda, nunca ha consolado a alguien y quizá jamás se convierta en alguien bueno a eso pero intenta dar lo mejor de sí, porque lo comprende. Sabe que su amigo sufre y que de vez en cuando debe dejarlo salir.

Ha pasado más de un año en donde Sango sigue olvidando a todos sin excepción.

Así, entre la obscuridad del bosque, un monje llora… por que el tiempo en vez de ayudar sólo le quita a su amada.

**.0**

La primera vez que Sango y Miroku hacen una promesa es a un año y medio de la _enfermedad _de ella.

—Quiero que seas feliz —inicia la castaña— aún cuando no sea conmigo —sus amigos sólo los observan, todos sentados alrededor de una fogata, silenciosos y comprensivos, dolidos ante la verdad—. Quiero que me prometas eso.

—Yo no…

—Por favor, Miroku —los ojos castaños se llenan de agua salda—. Prométemelo.

—No puedes obligarme a jurarte algo que sé no podrá ser enteramente posible —sisea el monje.

—Entonces prométeme que nunca me olvidarás —insiste ella, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y se abraza al moreno, consciente de que el sueño pronto vendrá por ella—. Nunca me olvides aún cuando muera, promételo.

—Jamás —la garganta se le cierra—, jamás te olvidaré Sango, sin importar qué. Y tú vivirás, eres fuerte y terca. La mejor —las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, siente un apretón en su mano y sonríe sin ganas—. Pero te lo prometo, aún cuando mueras jamás te olvidaré.

**.0**

La primera en saber que ya nada puede volver a como era antes es Kaede.

La sabia anciana se encuentra en los pastizales, dando un apoyo indirecto a lo que acontece no muy lejos de su posición.

Sango lo mira, frunce el ceño y junta sus manos apretándolas hasta el punto de volver blancos los nudillos, ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos… _nada. _Se muerde los labios en un intento de recordar. _De verdad deseaba recordar._ Pero no puede y, como tantas otras veces, suelta un bufido de disconformidad antes de recobrar la compostura.

—Recuerdo tu nombre —la exterminadora se siente apenada—, pero no puedo recordar algo más allá de ésta semana.

Miroku aprieta los nudillos y sólo sonríe sin ganas. Dos años habían pasado y el tiempo sólo había logrado hacer más profunda la herida.

—Lo siento … —farfulla la chica.

Él no dice nada, no puede en realidad.

Kaede lo comprende, con sólo mirarlo puede distinguir el _vacío_ del chico.

—¿Ninguna mejora? —murmura Kagome sentándose a su lado.

—Me temo que no —asiente Kaede con las manos en su regazo, observando la interacción entre ésas dos personas—. Me temo que no…

Higurashi aprieta los labios, mira la escena y siente sus ojos escocerle. Regresa su vista a la anciana que se encuentra a su lado, soltando todo el aire que había mantenido dentro… esperando, cualquier cosa, un cambio —aunque fuese uno mínimo— pero las lágrimas salen de sus ojos sin previo aviso y, como tantas otras veces, se desmorona ante el cálido regazo de la mayor antes de comenzar a llorar.

Porque le _duele_.

El verlos _así_ le _duele_.

—Tranquila, mi niña —le musita la anciana de la aldea mientras acaricia con sus viejas manos la cabellera azabache de la sacerdotisa.

Pero Kagome llora, no sólo por ella, sino, por _él_.

— ¿Por qué? —Gimotea Kagome—, ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —una sonrisa rota, repleta de tristeza y sin vida, aparece en los labios de Kaede, quien no ha dejado de observar cómo Sango se para del césped y avanza a su cabaña dejando a Miroku solo.

El joven monje está tenso, después de varios minutos su cuerpo comienza a convulsionar de manera leve. Kaede cierra los ojos, respira hondo y lo suelta de golpe, abre los párpados y mira a la muchacha recostada en su regazo para después volver su vista al joven que llora en la lejanía.

Tanto a ella como a los demás les duele el saber que Sango, _su _Sango, no volvería más. Ser consientes que lo único que queda de ella son recuerdos helados que terminarán por perderse en la mente después de un tiempo.

Les duele el ser consientes que quizás ellos perdieron a una amiga, pero que el monje perdió a algo más. Saber que ellos la quisieron en —y con— todo su tiempo antes de que les fuera arrebatada, y sin embargo él perdió antes de incluso haber podido amarla como deseaba.

—Tengo miedo —susurra la joven sacerdotisa.

Kaede se tensa, sigue acariciando las hebras negras, suspira y se relaja.

—Todo estará bien, Kagome —se limita a decir, aunque le sepa a la más grande de las mentiras—. Nunca lo olvides, el que Sango nos recuerde o no es una nimiedad comparada con tenerla aquí; podemos crear nuevos recuerdos y seguir viviendo.

—Y sin embargo le extraño —solloza la joven.

Kaede sólo cierra los ojos.

Las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea. Generalmente siempre viene la calma antes de la tempestad. La vida siempre da sorpresas, algunas buenas y otras malas. Quizá el destino siempre te da lo que menos imaginaste en el mejor o el peor de los momentos; todo el mundo medita acerca de sus deseos, de su futuro. A veces uno se pregunta lo que vendrá mañana, quizá la siguiente semana, o dónde estará parado el próximo año a la misma hora. Tal vez siquiera si llegarás a estarlo.

No sabes si estarás con las mismas personas, conocerás a más, te distanciarás de algunas cuántas. Simple y sencillamente no tienes conocimientos de ello, _nadie lo tiene._

Lo que sabes, lo único y que siempre tendrás en mente, son los momentos que vives con ellos, los recuerdos. Esos pequeños o grandes fragmentos que guardas y rememoras a cualquier hora. Que te llenan el alma, que te reconfortan, te hacen sonreír inconscientemente. Esos momentos que traen sonrisas, anhelos.

Los recuerdos marcan, algunos duelen, te hacen suspirar, pero jamás se desvanecen. _O quizá sí…_

Algunas personas olvidan, no porque quieran, sino, porque no pueden evitarlo. Olvidan y recuerdan tiempo después, empero existen _otras_. Otras que bloqueando los recuerdos de su mente los vuelven cascarones, lienzos en blanco con pintores que ya no saben qué colores agregar porque lo han olvidado; desde sostener el pincel hasta el punto de atemorizarse al darse cuenta que ya ni saben lo que hacen ahí. Memorias que mueren en un rincón del abandono hasta desaparecer para siempre…

—Nosotros estamos rotos pero seguimos porque Sango es sólo una persona y un recuerdo en nuestro interior —musita la anciana antes de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas—. Miroku sólo está parado en espera de romperse definitivamente porque ya no quiere que ella sea sólo una persona que lo atormenta con recuerdos que no pueden llegar a ser más.

**.0**

El primero en rendirse es Miroku.

Sus manos le tiemblan y los ojos le arden después de haber llorado por un largo tiempo, la garganta se le cierra y arde.

—¿Q-Quién eres? —Sango mantiene en sus manos un pequeño cuchillo, sujetado fuertemente en dirección a la entrada de la cabaña.

Miroku siente como si algo en su interior terminara por resquebrajarse.

—¡Responde! —la castaña le mira con desconfianza. Y el monje ya no lo puede soportar.

—Lo lamento, ingresé a una cabaña equivocada —la exterminadora se destensa, pero no baja la guardia. El monje regresa sobre sus pasos y sale de la cabaña—. Que tenga una buena noche, _señorita_.

**.0**

La situación ya no era manejable para ninguno, y a diferencia de los demás, era el monje quien ya no podía vivir más así. Porque desde hace mucho que _él ya no podía vivir_.

Desde el primer momento en que ella comenzó a cambiar él comenzó a romperse; cuando la exterminadora era ya sólo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, el monje se convirtió en el dolor de un recuerdo oculto en la obscuridad.

"Nunca me olvides aún cuando muera" se habían prometido. ¿Pero cómo cumplir algo de tal magnitud si ambos eran muertos en vida?, ¿sombras de un recuerdo?

¿Cómo cumplir promesas que el viento se había llevado?

.

.

.

Por eso el primero en desaparecer fue Miroku.

Y por eso la primera en olvidarlo fue Sango.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
